Many conventional vehicles, such as saddle-type vehicles, include electrical couplers that facilitate selective connection of a pair of electrical conductors. These electrical couplers are oftentimes located in areas on the vehicle that are prone to exposure to water. As a result, the electrical couplers are often provided as waterproof-type couplers which are expensive and labor intensive to implement.